


Something Not Unlike Love

by TheKnitterati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desire, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Lust, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Schmoop, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, its kind of a love letter, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his General, Armitage Hux, share more than just control of the galaxy. They share an intense desire for one another as well. And possibly... something even deeper.Excerpt:“You are just difficult to resist” he panted, “and I find self control unexpectedly challenging as soon as I am near you. I use all my restraint during the day; regrettably there is none left by evening. I am truly in thrall to you, I think of little else. My fingers itch to touch you; it starts the moment I part from you and becomes nearly unbearable by the time I see you again.”





	Something Not Unlike Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well THIS got away from me in all kinds of ways. Enjoy, I hope!?

Kylo stood under the hot spray of his shower, indulging in real water to clean the sweat, dirt, and blood from his body. Typically he was satisfied with a few minutes in the sonic after planetside missions; it took care of general hygiene without wasting resources unnecessarily. Tonight, though, he was seeing Hux. Which meant more than a cursory rinse, more than just enough washing to be sure he would not offend anyone standing beside him in the lifts. 

He cleaned his teeth, followed by toweling off his hair and laying out fresh clothes. He had chosen carefully, hoping to look extra appealing. Soft grey leggings, and a deep charcoal wrap tunic and tabard. Tonight he was not Supreme Leader; not the soul-stained Force user who’d slain a training temple full of his peers as a child, nor the volatile son of a senator who had looked into his own father’s eyes as he slid his lightsaber home in the man’s torso. Tonight he wanted to be just Kylo, the man who wanted nothing more in the galaxy than to hold Armitage Hux in his arms. 

Kylo dressed slowly, wandering through the sitting area in his quarters and critically eyeing the look of the room. Everything was neat, it was just…boring. Bland. Plain. Raising a hand, he used the Force to reconfigure the furniture a few times. A foolish use of power, but a luxury he could indulge in, due to his strength. In the end, every change was equally drab and the furniture ended back in the same positions it had been at the start.

With a sigh, he moved on to stripping his bed. Fresh linens had been sent by droid from the laundry service that morning. Normally he’d let the droids make the switch too, but again… tonight was for Armitage. He fluffed the pillows up, and tried to make his bed look somewhere between ‘obviously I am not a complete savage’ and ‘but I totally didn’t obsess and do anything too special just for you’. 

By the time he heard the chime indicating someone was requesting entry to his quarters, Kylo had finished his preparations and checked things over twice. He drew a deep breath and waved a hand at the panel that allowed access. 

General Hux entered; no cap, no greatcoat. 

“Good evening, Supreme Leader.” Hux smiled. 

Kylo was instantly upon him; hands pulling Hux greedily into his embrace, lips eagerly roaming over Hux’s neck. He felt as if a weight lifted from him, just being able to put his arms around Hux. 

“Oh, are you going somewhere? Do you have an appointment to keep?” 

Kylo pulled away, arousal and confusion doing battle across his face. 

“What… where would I be going? I don’t understand?” 

“You just seem so hurried! We have all night, Supreme Leader. There is no need to rush our pleasure, I promise you. I have every intention of savoring our time together. It’s been on my mind all day.” 

Hux grinned and pushed his hips forward, pressing himself hard against Kylo to be sure there was no question of his interest. 

Kylo groaned and let his head fall forward onto Hux’s shoulder. His grip on Hux’s hips tightened and he pulled him closer.

“Don’t call me by a title when we are alone, Armitage. I’m Kylo here.” 

“That you are. Kylo Ren. You are Kylo, and you are mine alone. As I am yours.” 

A shiver ran through Kylo’s body. Nothing thrilled him as much as this mutual possessiveness they shared. The fact that no one else in the galaxy could possibly survive long being with either of them was irrelevant. ‘I want to stay like this, just like this, forever.’ He thought.

Hux was pulling away now, heading toward the bedroom. As he walked, he was discarding items of his clothing and dropping them on the floor. First his belt, falling with a soft clink as it struck the ground. Then a glove, followed by it’s mate. 

He paused just beyond the threshold of the bedroom, glancing coyly back over his shoulder. 

“Come…I find that I am eager to get our evening started after all.” 

Kylo strode forward and crowded into Hux’s space, reaching for him again. Hux arched back into him, stretching up and curling his arms around Kylo’s neck. He squirmed a little as Kylo’s hands stroked down his sides, creeping forward to begin undoing the fastenings of Hux’s uniform tunic. 

When Hux’s shins bumped the bed, he halted and turned in Kylo’s arms. The clasps of his tunic now undone, he shrugged out of it and let it slip to the floor. In one fluid movement, he folded and was seated on Kylo’s bed. Raising a leg, he slipped it between Kylo’s thighs. 

“Might I ask for a hand with my boots, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s hands dropped onto Hux’s thigh and slid, very slowly, down toward his knee. He curled down and rested his forehead on Hux’s knee as he moved his hands down further and gripped the boot at heel and calf. A few tugs and it was free. Tossing it aside, he moved to the other boot, then ran his palms back up over Hux’s legs to his thighs. 

Hux was pulling his black tank over his head with one hand and carding gently through Kylo’s hair with the other. 

“I am getting undressed faster than you, Kylo. It’s not fair - my hands are aching to touch your skin. Catch up.” His green eyes crinkled with one of his rare smiles. 

Kylo sat back upon his heels and obediently began tugging clothing off. By the time he stood to remove his leggings, Hux was lying naked on the bed, already holding the small bottle of lubricant they kept in the nightstand for just such occasions. 

Kylo shed the remainder of his clothing and climbed onto the bed, pulling Hux into his arms. 

“Armitage? Can we…maybe just lie together for a while?” 

A puzzled sort of scowl crossed Hux’s face for a moment, until he realized this was not a rejection so much as a request to slow down. 

“Of course. Actually a bit of a rest sounds rather nice. Just so long as it’s with you.” 

^*^*^*^*^*

Kylo lay quiet, his breath deep and relaxed. Hux sprawled partially atop him, an arm and a leg flung over him possessively, his head nestled into Kylo’s chest. 

Hux was absently tracing patterns over Kylo’s abdomen with his fingertips; lightly circling, stroking, caressing. Kylo could feel Hux occasionally leaning just a tiny bit forward to press a barely-there kiss onto his warm skin. 

Fighting the urge to drift off with the warmth and weight of an Armitage-blanket on him, Kylo took a moment and considered his efforts in preparation for the evening. A rumbling chuckle set his chest to shaking, and resulted in Hux lifting his head and peering up at him. 

“I was extremely comfortable, so I can’t wait to hear what hilarity was worth violating my blissed out contentment. Do share.” 

“Sorry,” Kylo pulled Hux against him, nosing into his hair. “I just had a thought that made me laugh.” 

“…which was…?” Hux prompted, as he settled back into place. 

“I just.. well, I was thinking…why do I even bother? I do all this prep…” He trailed off. 

“Whatever are you talking about, Ren?” 

“It just seems unnoticed. Today, for example. I showered for ages. Shaved. Tried to make my hair absolutely perfect. Had saved a specific set of clothes for tonight. Had to put fresh linens on my bed and had to arrange them ‘just so’. I can’t tell you how long I messed about with the sitting area - moving the end table around, to see if it looked better somewhere else. I was going to cook, glad I decided not to in the end. Because none of it matters. The moment we clap eyes on one another, gravity seems to take over and we are pulled together. Touch becomes the only thing that matters.”

Hux twisted about, resting his chin on his hands and looking Kylo in the eye, even as one of his gingery eyebrows arched itself nearly to his hairline. 

“Hm. First, promise me you are joking by asking why bother showering. Don’t be revolting, Kylo. It’s common courtesy. Kriff, it’s basic hygiene. Fucks sake. 

“Now. I confess I did not notice what you were wearing specifically, but I did notice how you looked. I **always** notice how you look. I should apparently be pleased how skillfully I hide the way I am constantly watching you when you join me on the bridge. My total inability to keep my eyes from straying to you when you are near. Do you not realize how beautiful you are to me, you idiot? I have memorized every line of you. I know your every expression. I can identify the seven different shades of brown and four variants of gold in your eye color, Kylo. I know how your hair falls when it’s been freshly cleaned, and how it hangs if you’ve been in a fight. I may not notice which tunic you wear on a given day, but I assure you I notice the man in the tunic, and that is much more important to me. 

“As for the linens and the room, well. Yes clean sheets are preferred. Back to hygiene again. And you are not wrong…we do seem to move swiftly along to physical matters. I believe we are equally culpable for that.” 

Hux slid upwards, his lips grazing Kylo’s jaw as he positioned himself in a straddle atop Kylo. 

“I promise I do have other interests. And I do find you have many charms, not only physical ones.” Hux was now nipping softly along Kylo’s neck, little bites followed by tiny licks of his tongue, finally catching Kylo’s earlobe in his teeth and biting down harder. 

A loud moan came from Kylo, as he gripped the mounds of Hux’s ass and squeezed. 

Hux gave a soft gasp as he released his hold on Kylo’s ear. 

“You are just difficult to resist” he panted, “and I find self control unexpectedly challenging as soon as I am near you. I use all my restraint during the day; regrettably there is none left by evening. I am truly in thrall to you, I think of little else. My fingers itch to touch you; it starts the moment I part from you and becomes nearly unbearable by the time I see you again.” 

Hux straightened to a sitting position, his hands planted on Kylo’s chest. He tipped his head back, exposing the pale column of his throat. He had begun to rock forward and back, slowly, and his breath was coming in quickening bursts. 

“Nnnhhhhh…Ren…want you…” 

Kylo’s eyes were hazy with lust. He splayed his hands over Hux’s hips, pressing in tightly, transfixed by how his thumbs sank into Hux’s bare flesh. His eyes drifted lower as the motion of Armitage’s cock swelling and bobbing upward drew his attention. As if pulled by a magnet, his hand shifted over until his fingertips were ghosting up the shaft, lightly touching. As Hux trembled above him, Kylo rubbed his thumb through the glistening beads of moisture at it’s tip, before reaching up to press the digit to Hux’s lips. 

“Open.” Kylo demanded quietly. 

Hux’s lips opened slowly, his tongue slipping out to lap at Kylo’s thumb as he gently pushed it into his mouth.

“That’s it…yes…” Kylo’s voice had dropped to a breathy whisper. “Armitage, you’re so good…so beautiful like this…” 

Kylo’s own arousal was becoming distracting, as it filled out and began to bump against Hux’s leaking cock. He grunted as he bucked his hips a few times, trying to gain a bit of friction. 

Hux pulled Kylo’s thumb from his mouth with a wet popping sound, and looked down. His lips curved into a smile. 

“We may need that lube after all, Kylo…where’s it gone to?”

Kylo turned his head and fumbled his arm toward the pillow where he last recalled tossing the small plastic bottle earlier. His brow furrowed a moment in concentration, and the tiny vessel zipped into his outstretched hand. He flipped open the lid and squeezed an overly generous amount onto his palm. He drew a breath, then wrapped his hand around both his and Hux’s erections, lube squelching obscenely. 

A tremor of pleasure rocked through Kylo’s body, and he tucked his chin to his chest and expelled the air from his lungs in a rush. He could feel how Hux’s thighs had gone taut, and how he was trying to stay very still. 

Fingers wrapped around Kylo’s jaw and gently forced his head back up. 

“Eyes on me, Kylo. Look how just your touch ruins me, absolutely shatters me.” Hux had a deep rosy flush along his cheeks, down his throat and even trailing down his chest. His lovely green irises were swallowed by black pupils blown wide with desire; his hair tousled and sloppy where he had run his hands through it too many times trying to calm his overstimulated senses. 

“Armitage...I...” Kylo tried to strain himself upward to tenderly kiss the flush from his lover’s face while simultaneously continuing to rapidly pump their aching cocks in his hand. The result was his fist bumping into his own belly, and a complete inability to reach Hux’s face as he had thrown his head back again with a groan. 

Hux had begun rocking again, little breathy gasps puffing from his lips. 

“Close...I’m close Kylo...together, I want...can we...nhhhhhh...together...” His hands clutched at Kylo’s chest, as his thighs squeezed in harder. 

Kylo’s stomach tightened and pulled him into an upward curve as his pleasure overtook him. He heard a keening sound, and was fairly certain it came from himself as bliss swept through him and his cock emptied over his hand. 

Hux tipped over the edge upon hearing Kylo peak, and his own spend spattered onto Kylo’s already sticky belly. Completely ignoring it all, Hux collapsed onto Kylo, peppering tired kisses onto his collarbone. 

“Mmm...so good...” he mumbled into Kylo’s skin. 

Kylo’s arms wrapped tenderly around Hux and held him close. 

“Armitage…my heart beats only for you. Never leave me. Please.” He buried his face into Hux’s shoulder, face burning from his confession.

Hux made a quiet sound, and nuzzled at Kylo’s neck. 

“I could never leave you. You are the air I breathe. The only light in my darkness. We are one; we belong together, Kylo.” Hux adjusted his position a bit, propping himself on his elbows so he could look into those liquid brown eyes of Ren’s. 

“We are not men well versed in love, Ren. Our lives have been difficult, our relationships with others even more so. So it is difficult for us to even clearly identify the emotion itself. I cannot say for sure if this is love. I think it must be. Or something not unlike love. What I do know is that you are my everything, and we are so much better together than we are apart.” 

Kylo tugged Hux down and kissed him teasingly. 

“Yes, that sounds right. Something not unlike love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the infinitely patient [NoFootPrintsInSalt](https://nofootprintsinsalt.tumblr.com/) \- and I did not really expect it to take this long, nor get all schmoopy, nor so porny. I hope you don't mind, my dear Salt!
> 
> The prompt given was "why do I even bother?"


End file.
